


Неизбежность

by Lea_J_Sinclair



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: AU, M/M, Postapocaliptic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Земля захвачена Орай. Все смирились и учатся выживать под их господством. Янг и Раш, которых судьба свела на Земле, планируют побег из этого мира. Или не только побег...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неизбежность

Янг толкнул тяжелую дверь, стараясь не выронить ни пакет с едой, ни зажатую под мышкой бутылку.

— Это я, – сказал он, и Раш опустил старый, но ещё рабочий пистолет. Янг чистил его каждую неделю и старался не думать о том, что что-то может заржаветь. Раш приподнялся на локтях, садясь ровнее в постели.  
— Выглядишь паршиво, – сообщил он, наблюдая, как Янг выкладывает на стол покупки. Тот медленно выдохнул и замялся, не зная, говорить Рашу или нет. Но тот каким-то образом понимал без слов.  
— Кто?  
— Хлоя.

...Она была одной из первых, принявших веру Орай. Так было нужно. Если нельзя защитить человечество, его нужно спасти от истребления. Сенатор Армстронг отдал Орай свою дочь. А сегодня Янг видел, как она горит в огненном круге на площади.

Раш хрипло вздохнул и жестом поманил его: «иди сюда». Янг опустился на колени у постели, уткнулся лбом в застиранные простыни. Раш не умел нежничать. Не умел утешать. Они чаще орали друг на друга, чем говорили нормально. Но сейчас он положил ладонь Янгу на затылок и стал неловко гладить по голове. Это было глупо и как-то смешно, но даже за такую дурацкую детскую ласку Янг был благодарен.  
— Скоро придут остальные, – тихо напомнил Николас. – Сегодня… будет важный разговор.

… «Ячейку сопротивления» Янг организовал в первые недели послу оккупации Земли, в угаре бессильной ярости. Он подозревал, что она развалилась бы через месяц или два, погасла, как и другие очаги сопротивления, о которых он слышал. Если бы не Раш. Он горел какой-то безумной надеждой и заражал ею остальных.

— Надо поесть, – Янг сказал это скорее себе, чем Рашу, потому что нужно было наконец встать, но Николас послушно убрал руку.

Пока Янг готовил ужин, он шуршал какими-то бумагами, потом вытащил из-под кровати ноутбук. Техника была запрещена Орай, но компьютер Рашу был нужен, поэтому Янг раздобыл дизельный генератор и раз в месяц с огромным трудом выторговывал у знакомого канистру солярки. Когда за деньги, когда за еду, когда за красивые глаза (“на нужды сопротивления”). Однажды – за медицинскую помощь ТиДжей. Янг предпочёл бы потратить эти усилия на то, чтобы добыть лекарства; Раш до сих пор ужасно кашлял, и они орали друг на друга до тех пор, пока Николас не начал задыхаться, и Янг уступил ему.

… После “зачистки”, когда были уничтожены все военные, большинство ученых, врачей и политических лидеров, Орай перестали убивать. Они давали работу даже “неблагонадежным” – вроде Янга. Правда, работа была соответствующей, но Янг следовал последнему полученному им приказу. Больше потому, что ему нужно было держаться хоть за что-то. Генерал О’Нилл вызвал его к себе за пять дней до атаки Орай. Янга, как и других, отозвали с “Икара” месяц назад – на подобные проекты не осталось ресурсов. Генерал выглядел так, словно побывал в аду:– синяки под глазами от проведенных без сна ночей, бледное и как-то заострившееся лицо и взгляд, выражавший только одно: отчаяние. А говорил он бодро и уверенно.  
— С сегодняшнего дня вы в отставке, полковник.  
Янг так удивился, что не сразу нашел что сказать, и генерал устало пояснил, не ему первому, не ему последнему:  
— Война с Орай проиграна. Их корабли летят к Земле, и нам нечем остановить их. Врата блокированы. Мы увольняем с военной службы весь личный состав, какой можем, – О’Нилл вздохнул, встал со своего места и по-простому уселся на край стола, – мы не сможем защитить Землю и отстоять ее. Поэтому возьмемся за ту задачу, которая нам по зубам. Человечество должно выжить. Под властью Орай, или нет, люди должны жить, и мы постараемся спасти всех, кого сможем. Вы уже не на службе полковник, но, если хотите, вот вам мой последний приказ: вы должны выжить. Спасти тех, кого сможете, и при этом выжить самому.

Через пять дней полковник О’Нилл в числе других военных погиб, защищая гору Шайен. Янг не знал, зачем они сражались в заведомо проигранной битве. Может быть, потому, что умереть с оружием в руках было лучше, чем ждать казни.

А Янг выполнял последний полученный им приказ. И своими руками помогал разрушать Землю – уничтожать все, что Орай считали “ненужным”. Оборудование. Заводы. Больницы. Книги. Это считалось работой, за нее платили, но полученные деньги жгли руки. Первые недели Янг не мог заставить себя есть купленную на них еду и относил все ТиДжей. Она спаслась от “зачистки” и собирала всё, что можно было потратить или использовать на организацию подпольной больницы. Сейчас вся медицинская помощь была только в руках Орай.

А потом была серверная в офисном здании; они таскали тяжёлую технику на улицу, где, как знал Янг, ее потом сожгут, превратив в груду расплавленного металла и пластмассы. И там, в одной из подвальных комнат, Янг нашел человека. Мужчина в испачканной кровью одежде, с изуродованным ожогом лицом. Он сидел на полу, забившись в угол между шкафами, и зажимал себе рот, чтобы заглушить кашель. Как Янг сумел вынести его оттуда, не попавшись на глаза приорам, он и сам не понимал.

Позже Раш так и не объяснил, как он сумел сбежать от Орай. Его допрашивали, как и всех, кто имел отношение к Звездным Вратам, но не убили. Янг подозревал, из-за того, что не смогли добиться желаемого. Раш знал что-то важное, что-то, о чем он никогда не говорил, а Янг боялся спросить. Впрочем, вначале вообще было не до разговоров. Раш не мог произнести подряд и трех слов, чтобы не начать кашлять кровью; ожоги начали гноиться, почти все время он был в бреду, звал кого-то. ТиДжей, несмотря на риск, пробралась к Янгу и провела у него неделю, выхаживая раненого.

Дважды Янг откладывал собрания своей ячейки сопротивления; в третий раз, когда все наконец собрались, Раш молча слушал и лишь язвил в ответ на вопросы. Когда все разошлись, он поймал Янга за рукав и шепотом – чтобы не раскашляться на середине речи – сказал:  
— У нас есть организованная группа, отлично. Не давай им падать духом. Это важно. Нам понадобятся все люди. Все, кто есть.  
\- Зачем понадобятся?  
— Чтобы спасти как можно больше.

Раш жил этой безумной надеждой, что им удастся спастись, и пусть никто не понимал, как, все невольно заражались ею. Им хотелось верить в лучшее. Хоть во что-то.

Они торопливо поели из одной тарелки и всё равно не успели до прихода остальных. Скотт и Грир пришли первыми, и бывший лейтенант голодно повел носом. Но давно установилось негласное правило – гостей не угощать. Еды не хватало всем, а Янгу приходилось кормить двоих.

Вскоре пришел бледный от усталости Илай. Раш тут же позвал его к себе, и они принялись хрипло шептаться. Постепенно подтягивались остальные. Идеально одетая и накрашенная, но с потухшими глазами Камилла: Шерон приняла веру Орай, и они разорвали отношения. Молчаливый Броуди, с которым Янг познакомился, когда искал генератор. Несколько человек из его бывшей команды. Янг дождался, пока все сядут, кто на табуретках, кто на полу.  
— Три дня назад Дэвид был пойман Орай при попытке вынести из больницы медикаменты. Должно быть, они о чем-то догадались. Сегодня утром казнили Хлою, за то, что она стала ученицей приора, не приняв всей душой веру Орай. Я боюсь, что… – он сглотнул. – Что информацию о том, что Хлоя осталась нормальной, они вырвали у Дэвида.

"Неизвестно, кто станет следующим". Этого не нужно было говорить, все и так знали. На минуту все умолкли. Скотт, симпатизировавший Хлое, спрятал лицо в ладонях, и Грир сочувственно похлопал его по спине. Тишину нарушил Раш.  
— Теперь мы все в опасности. Телфорд может рассказать обо всем. Поэтому сейчас самое время перейти к решительным действиям. Незадолго до появления Орай я начал работать на программу Звездных Врат.  
— Вы что, хотите сбежать через врата? – подала голос Ванесса. – Но бежать некуда! Вся наша галактика захвачена Орай! Атлантида уничтожена!

… Доктор Вейр привела Атлантиду на Землю, чтобы участвовать в защите планеты от Орай. Когда стало ясно, что все бесполезно, им приказали улетать, взяв на борт всех, кого смогут. Но Орай прилетели раньше, чем их ждали. Город не смог взлететь, его мощности хватало только на то, чтобы удерживать щиты под огнем Орай. Доктор Вейр и МакКей опустили город под воду и затопили. Янг видел Шеппарда после этого. Эверетт не знал, как МакКей заставил его уйти с Атлантиды, но, судя по абсолютно пустому лицу Шеппарда, он сделал это зря. Янг уже видел такие лица. Долго с таким настроем не жил никто.

— Мы отправимся не в нашу галактику.

Они собрали всех, кого смогли найти. Больше ста человек. И тогда Янг узнал тайну, ради которой Шеппард жил.

— Это была их идея, – указал Джон подбородком в сторону высокого мужчины с дредами до лопаток. – Ронона и Родни. Знаешь, на крайний случай.

Джон подцепил ножом крышку деревянного ящика, который они только что выкопали. В ящике было оружие. Автоматы и заряды к ним.  
— В еще трех ящиках взрывчатка, оружие, немного консервов и медикаменты. Может быть, Родни знал об Икаре…  
Эверетт вздохнул.  
— Твоя помощь бесценна, но... Это не решает главной проблемы: как попасть на Икар.

Шеппард неожиданно улыбнулся. Улыбка была горькой, но даже такую было странно видеть на обычно безэмоциональном лице полковника.

\- Гора Шайен захвачена, но не уничтожена. Я знаю код к экстренной программе, которая на одни сутки заблокирует гору. Полностью. В части коридоров будет создан кордон с помощью ядовитого газа. Нам нужно будет только убить охрану внутри.  
— Охрана - это приоры.  
— О, да, – Шеппард мечтательно улыбнулся. – Они не бессмертны, знаешь ли.

В атаке на гору Шайен погибло пятнадцать человек. Последним, что увидел Янг за Земле, был мертвый Шеппард, лежавший у платформы в зале Врат с умиротворенной улыбкой на окровавленных губах.

Икар встретил их горячим воздухом и пустыми гулкими комнатами, Янг крикнул: «Не расходитесь!». Илай, Раш и Броуди уже возились с компьютерами, и Николас опять кашлял кровью, потому что ему нельзя было столько ходить и говорить. А потом планета под ними начала взрываться, и Янг следил за тем, как люди шагают в неизвестность: ТиДжей, Камилла, Илай, открыто всхлипывающий шотландец, чьего имени Янг не знал, и Скотт, а Раш уже едва мог стоять, и Янг не церемонясь взвалил его на плечо и шагнул за горизонт событий.

От толчка он не удержался на ногах и упал; Раш приложился лопатками о пол и болезненно охнул. Янг помог ему сесть, прижал к себе и начал гладить по спине, пережидая приступ кашля.

— Что это за место?  
— Где мы?  
— Что происходит?

— Помоги мне встать, – хрипло выдохнул Раш на ухо Янгу.

Когда он заговорил, все умолкли, стремясь не упустить ни слова, а говорил Раш очень тихо.  
— Это корабль Древних, который отправился в путь тысячи лет назад. Отсюда до Земли миллионы световых лет. Я не знаю, что нас ждет здесь, и сможем ли мы выжить, но здесь нет Орай. Здесь мы будем свободны. И еще одно… – Раш пошатнулся, его пальцы больно впились Янгу в плечо. – Это не бегство. Я верю, что мы здесь не навсегда. Мы вернемся домой, и, когда мы это сделаем, мы будем обладать силой, способной победить Орай..


End file.
